Thunderstar
|pastaffie=Rogue |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Rogue: Leader: |namesl=Thunder Thunder Thunder, Thunderstar |familyl=Sky Storm Unnamed kits Graywing Hawk Swoop |familyt=Father: Mother: Siblings: Foster Father: Foster Mother: |mentor=None |apps=Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=None |succeededby1=Owlstar |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''Code of the Clans, The Sun Trail |deadbooks=''Long Shadows}} '''Thunder', or Thunderstar, is a sturdy, large, fiery ginger tom the color of autumn leaves, with a broad head, broad shoulders, amber eyes, and big white paws. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Thunder is born to Storm in a Twoleg monster nest. When the place is under attack by the monsters, Storm dies and Thunder is the only kit to survive. Gray Wing takes Thunder to his father, Clear Sky, but is told that he cannot care for a kit. On the way back to Gray Wing's camp, he asks why his father hates him and is told that it's complicated. They let him stay and Hawk Swoop agrees to nurse him. In the Power of Three Arc Long Shadows :Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow meet with Midnight to discuss the loner, Sol, who convinced ShadowClan to lose faith in StarClan and the warrior code. The other founders express hostility towards each other, but Thunder continues to ask questions carefully, obviously trying to avoid a fight. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Thunder is a rogue. He thinks that he should rule the forest because he can fight and hunt the best in the undergrowth and trees. He is said to be strong, courageous, and determined. :After his fallen companions, the very first StarClan cats, talk to him and the other cats he becomes the first leader of ThunderClan. He is listed as one of the significant leaders. He works with the other three leaders, Wind, River, and Shadow (Sky is not mentioned, but is said to be present at the battle in ''Code of the Clans) to develop the warrior code. It is said in Clan legend that Thunder was the leader who developed some of the warrior code's more compassionate elements. ''Code of the Clans :Thunder is mentioned briefly, along with Wind, River, Shadow, and Sky after the great battle at the dawn of Clans. The spirits of those killed in the battle compel the remaining cats to be at peace. He, along with the other four new leaders, vow to create their Clans and find ways to stop the fighting. Trivia *Vicky revealed that Thunder, Shadow, River, Sky, and Wind did not take "-star" on the end of their names, because the tradition had not yet been established in their time. **This, however, contridicts information in ''Secrets of the Clans, which shows the founders of the Clans to have the "-star" suffix. *Thunder was named after the Thunderpath. **Though, it is also said that he got his name because he used storms to his advantage, hunting during the loudest thunderclaps, confusing his prey. **However, In The Sun Trail, he is named after the collapsing building he is born in and after his mother, Storm. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Storm: Father: : Sky: Siblings: :Unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Foster Father: :Gray Wing: Foster Mother: :Hawk Swoop: Uncles: :Gray Wing: :Jagged Peak: Aunt: :Fluttering Bird: Grandmother: :Quiet Rain: Tree Quotes |to= }}}} References and Citations Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:Leader Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Minor Character Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:Leader Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Minor Character Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Sun Trail characters